In recent years, with the spread of a network at home, for example, a collaborated playback in which a video being played back through a device A is handed over to and played back by a device B is performed. In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, techniques of changing a playback destination of a content such as a video between devices connected via a network have been proposed.